The Dancing Devil
'The Dancing Devil' is the sixteenth episode of the first season of ''Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries. Premise The gang stops at a great dance party in Indiana. But, everything is ruined by a series of tornadoes and a devil! Synopsis A dance party is ruined. Scooby and the gang are driving along the roads of Indiana. Shaggy points out a sign that says: Dance Party, Up Ahead. The gang soon stops at the dance party. Inside, they meet Serra. Serra is nice, but she doesn't like too many people. Scooby and Shaggy see an old man running along outside. He vanishes. Soon, the dance party starts. Scooby and Shaggy get hungry. They enter the Snack Room. Inside, they start munching on snacks. Scooby sees a tornado coming. Shaggy thinks it is odd how there wasn't a tornado warning. They go tell everybody. A man walks in the building. He is Bob. Bob wants people to come to his dance party. Everybody heads to the basement. Soon, the tornado is gone. Everybody exits the basement. The entire building is gone. A ton of people follow Bob to his dance party. Scooby and Shaggy see the old man spying on them. The old man laughs. When the old man is gone, Velma discovers a filming camera. The entire tornado was filmed. Everybody continues the party outside. All of a sudden, another tornado appears. Again, there was no tornado warning. A devil rises out of the tornado. He warns everybody to leave or suffer his wrath. The devil shoots tons of mini tornadoes at everybody. They all flee to the basement. Soon, the tornado is gone. The gang splits up to look for clues. While searching for clues, Scooby and Shaggy see the old man. They chase the old man around. After the old man escapes, a mini tornado appears next to Scooby and Shaggy. They look up and see the devil. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. Velma finds a movie camera. Everything that has happened was filmed! Suddenly, the devil appears. He shoots a 7 foot tornado at Daphne. Daphne gets trapped inside. The devil explains he created tornado cages. He flies away with Daphne. Far away, Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. They see the old man. After the old man escapes, the devil appears. He sends tornadoes at Scooby and Shaggy. After escaping, Scooby and Shaggy find Daphne. After rescuing Daphne, Scooby and Shaggy go off, along with Daphne. Meanwhile, Fred and Velma are searching for Scooby and Shaggy. Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne appear from the bushes. Suddenly, a tornado appears. The gang hides in the basement. Velma says she's solved the mystery. Fred says it's time to set a trap. Soon, the tornado is gone. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the devil. They lure him into a net. Fred unmasks the devil. It is Bob! He was secretly filming a movie, but he needed actors. Velma explains that the cameras were for the filming. The episode ends with Bob's movie coming out and Scooby becoming a movie star. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Tornado Devil Suspects Culprits Locations *Indiana **House Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries the Complete 1st Season Quotes Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Season 1 Category:Decca03's Stuff